Back to the Future
by Lotr030201
Summary: Finn hits his head and dreams that he's in Back to the Future with friends and people that he loves playing the other characters. Something I came up with just a few days ago. Will go through all 3 movies. R&R! Thanks!
1. Character List

A/N: I watched Glee all day and fell asleep to Back to the Future so this is just the product of a dream. And some people will play others in Part Two and Three as well if I can't think of anyone lol.

Character List-Part One

Marty McFly: Finn Hudson

Jennifer Parker: Rachel Berry

"Doc" Emmett L. Brown: Will Schuester

Lorraine Baines McFly: Quinn Fabray

George McFly: Sam Evans

Strickland: Sue Sylvester

Old Man Peabody: Principal Figgins

Biff Tannen: Noah Puckerman

Dave McFly: Kurt Hummel

Linda McFly: Brittany S. Pierce

Sam Baines: Jesse St. James

Stella Baines: Holly Holiday

Biff's Goons: Dave Karofsky, Mike Chang, and Brody Weston

Marvin Berry: Phil Lipoff

Goldie Wilson: Matt Rutherford

Clocktower Lady: Terri Schuester

Milton Baines: Rory Flanagan

Sally Baines: Santana Lopez

Red Thomas (the bum): Sandy Ryerson


	2. Prologue

(Early Season 4 is when this is set)

Prologue

It was just an ordinary day. Finn walked up to the school when some kid bumped into him and knocked him down, making him hit his head. Everything around him swirled as his eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lima, Ohio, 1985

The living space/home of "Doc" Will Schuester was cluttered. The clocks on the wall tick toked and chimed. The instruments went off on their own—the coffee maker went off but there was no pot under it so the hot water hit the bottom. The TV turned on.

"_...In other news, Plutonium has been stolen from a local nuclear power plant. Local terrorists claimed responsibility for the theft, but they were, reportedly, 'blown off' by officials this afternoon..._"

The toaster kept on popping toast—burnt black and to a crisp—out of there and it kept going back in. A seventeen year old boy wearing a jean jacket, a white plaid shirt, red undershirt, jeans, Nikes and aviators with brown hair and brown eyes walked inside. He stood about 6'3'' and his aviators covered his eyes.

"Hey, Doc?" he said. He put the key back under the mat. "Yo! Hey! Anybody home?" he walked in and saw the toast and smelled it. "Gross..." he put his skateboard down and kicked it to where it stopped almost under a table. Unknowingly, it stopped right next to a yellow plutonium box. But Finn Hudson never acknowledged it. He walked over to a set of yellow drums especially made to hook up to an amp. He hooked them up, turned the huge amp all the way on high and then sat behind the drums. He hit the drumsticks together a few times and hit the drums once and the amp blew up. Everything around him flew back and the shelf fell on him. "Whoa." Finn took off his aviators. An alarm rang out, making him jump. Finn left the pile of rubble, and answered it. "Hello."

"_Finn?_" he heard. "_Finn, is that you_?"

"Hey, Doc." He said. "Where are you?"

"_Doesn't matter. Can you meet me in the parking lot of The Lima Bean at 1:15?_"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait... 1:15 in the morning?"

"_Yeah_."

"I guess so, sure." Finn nodded.

"_Great_."

"Where have you been all week? Rachel and I have been looking for you."

"_I've... I've been working_."

"Oh." Finn thought for a second. "Doc... You know... You left your equipment on all week."

"_My equipment? That reminds me, Finn, don't hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility that it might blow up_."

Finn looked at the amp and a part fell. _Well that's junk_, he thought. "Yeah." He bit his lip. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." _Whoops_.

"_Good. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget. 1:15 a.m., Lima Bean parking lot_."

"Got it." Finn smiled. There was a chorus of noise making the seventeen year old jump and look at the clocks. "Jesus...!"

"_Are those my clocks I hear_?" Will asked.

"Yeah. It's...eight o'clock."

"_Terrific! It worked!_"

"What...what worked?"

"_My experiment! They're all thirty minutes slow_!"

"Are you telling me that it's 8:30 in the morning?" Finn's eyes widened.

"_8:30 exactly_!"

"I'm late for school!" Finn hung up, grabbed his skateboard, ran out of the house, and shut the door. He ran out of the gate, locked it, and then took off on his skateboard as quick as he could. He had Journey's Don't Stop Believin' playing as hurried off. He hitched rides behind cars and a guy in a Jeep even looked back at him in shock. Finn gave him a wave, let go, and rode up to the front doors of McKinley High School. He saw his girlfriend jog out of the school. "Rachel." He smiled and turned off his music. Rachel was petite, with long brown hair, big brown eyes and wore a white blouse with a black vest, jeans, and converse.

"Finn, don't go this way." Rachel jogged down to him.

"Why not?"

"Sylvester's looking for you. If you get caught, it'll be six tardies in a row."

"That many?"

They went through the back opening. Rachel turned the corner and looked around. She saw the coast was clear and looked back at her boyfriend. "Okay. We're safe. Let's go." They walked around the corner and Finn placed his arm around Rachel.

"You know, it's not my fault that I'm late this time. Doc set his clocks thirty minutes slow, and—"

""Doc"?" they heard a voice say. Sue Sylvester stopped them. "Are you still hanging around that zit known as Will Schuester, Frankenteen?" she tsked a few times. "Tardy slip for you, Dwarf." She handed a slip of paper to Rachel, who sneered and took it. "And one for you, Hudson, I believe that makes six in a row." Finn rolled his eyes and shoved the slip of paper into his pocket. "Now. Let me tell you something, young man. That Will Schuester is a menace to society. Hang around him, and you're liable to get into trouble. Not to mention a home perm."

"My hair's not long enough for a perm..." Finn's voice trailed off. He shook his head. "Can we go now, Miss Sylvester?"

"Not yet. I noticed that your band is signed up for the auditions for the PTA meeting, because we all know we need to keep those parents happy. Let me tell you something. You. Will not. Succeed. No one in your family has succeeded ever since they migrated from Ireland to Lima in 1883."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's in the history books. Look it up."

"Well, history is going to change." Finn looked at his girlfriend. "Let's go Rachel." He said. The two walked off.

"I just know you're going to kill it at those auditions. So don't worry about it." Rachel gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."


End file.
